Shattered
by Fleur06
Summary: This is between season 2 and 3, there was nothing about how Christine felt or what happened next, be great if Spiros could of continued and i was disappointed there wasn't anything showing if it affected her or not. this is my take on it all, and what i think could of happened.


Aftermath

I loved the Christine Spiros affair/relationship it showed another side of Christine, maybe it had something to do that Christine was my favourite character.

The one thing that annoyed me slightly about Tangle was that after Christine Slept with Spiros that was it, no mention of it again nothing about how she felt about it. This is based on what could of happened my thoughts and views and is between season 2 and 3.

There are mentions of sex as that is what happened between them.

OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking inside the house, it is so dark and empty, opening the front door, she walks upstairs, relief that Gigi is found, sitting down on the lounge, pouring herself a glass of wine, hearing her phone beep, opening the message, it is from Tim, brief and to the point "Arrived safely, will phone later", leaning back on the chair, was it only this afternoon, that she went to Spiros's apartment, what would of happened if Max hadn't rung, closing her eyes, the images of her time with Spiros even if it was brief, she had done it finally after months of fighting off her feelings the feelings of infidelity, ignoring his attempts, the kiss in her office and the passionate one in her car, the one Max caught her kissing him, the months of fighting the urge of infidelity she had done it, she had given in, Tim hadn't even been away for 24 hours when she had slept with Spiros, can she live with the guilt, what about her marriage vows, the religion was it pay back to Tim for sleeping with Nat all those years ago, did she want to feel loved, did she want another man to want her, why did she do it?

Waiting for Max to come home, how long does it take to ride his bike from Romeo's to his place, things had been awkward between them, it was obvious at the airport he didn't want to be with her, parents make mistakes, he wouldn't be here if Tim didn't have an affair with Nat he should know that better than anyone. Hearing the front door finally open and close, watching Max walk up the stairs, looking at him, he avoids her gaze, before quickly looking at her "Where were you this afternoon". Hoping her eyes don't give her away was he always going to question her, "I was out running and didn't hear my phone ring at first".

Looking at his mother, he wonders if he really knows her, the mother he thought he knew would never go and kiss another man, let alone the one who works with his father. Now his father was overseas in Singapore leaving his mum, to do whatever with Spiros, is his family falling apart, how can he look at her the same again "You said you were out walking, Were you with him?".

Looking at Max, what can she say, his reaction catching them in the car was bad enough, "Walking/running the same thing, what does it matter Max, I came when you called?"

Looking at his mother closely, her behaviour did disgust him, cheating on his dad, was his mum going to leave him, was she going to continue to see Spiros, he felt sorry for his dad, not having a clue how could she do it. "Are you going to leave Dad?", what's going on?"

Hearing Max's questions she has no idea, did she love Spiros, yes he made her feel young again, the feeling of when you first meet someone, the excitement, the feeling of wanting to see them, was it more, was it worth throwing her marriage away, getting to know him more. Was it worth giving up 17 years of marriage, marriage to someone who cheated on her, was unfaithful, who kept running to Nat was that where he spent the night a week ago when he didn't come home, holding on still deep down what he did to her all those years ago. Was she willing to give up what she had for an uncertain future. Hearing her voice saying automatically what came to her "no" a pause before saying "I don't know" she didn't know what were her feelings for him did she want to do it again the only thing she knew if Max hadn't called she would have been there longer, but she was there long enough to have sex with him and she didn't want to go and leave him she wanted more. Looking at his mum was his family falling apart, would she go back to him is she still seeing him "what is going on, are you still seeing him or going to again, are you going to leave Dad for him?"

Seeing his mum saying nothing, was all that he needed, how hard was it to say No, it was a mistake, shouldn't of happened, but no instead his mum says nothing, nothing, was worse than something. Looking at his mother "You can't even answer the question, your behaviour disgusts me" before walking up the stairs. Her eyes moving back to Max watching as he walks upstairs why can't she answer his question why didn't she, calling after him "Max" seeing him ignore her.

Walking up the stairs opening Max's door "max?" seeing him ignore her not even facing her " Max I know your not asleep and you're mad at me" seeing him turn over and stare at her it was nothing like she had seen before "I'm going to live with Nat?" biting her lips walking towards the bed "No ….. I'm sorry Max …Don't go" looking up at Christine he loved her as her mum, more than Nat, at the moment though he just didn't want to be around her, hearing her continue "I don't know what is going to happen…. Please don't tell Dad" walking away from Max would he forgive her would he tell Tim.

Lying in bed, checking her messages again, nothing, no text no voice message, picking up her phone she stares at it, willing it to ring, should she ring him, what would she say "thanks for a great afternoon, sorry I had to leave", smiling to herself no easier to send a text hitting the send button the message short and brief "sorry I had to leave" did she want to do it again why is she texting him it would lead to more she was sure of it. Lying on the bed her eyes watching the ceiling her mind too active to sleep, her eyes wide open, it was easier each time she closed them she could see him reach over and put the condom on, in that moment she knew there was no turning back for a brief moment she felt guilt but as soon as she felt him inside of her there was no turning back and it was then she realised she didn't want to turn it back she didn't want to leave that she wanted him, that he was gorgeous and he was hers he wanted her, he had pursued her for so long. Picking up her phone nothing, no message staring at it was she willing it to beep or ring, she wanted to hear his voice, it was then she realised how confused she was as it was a moment of clarity that she had feelings for Spiros and that she did want more.

Seeing Max pick up his back and leave for school, not even a goodbye really, was this the way it was going to be for a while, ignoring her there is nothing she could say to him, how could she explain what she did, that she slept with another man, that she wanted to see him again, that she felt something for him she felt more alive than she had in a long time. "max" what was she to say how long could they go on "…. Do you think maybe we could go to counselling" seeing him actually look at him his one word spat out "no" her eyes moving around the room should she give him space she needed him to understand she couldn't lose him not now with Tim gone "Max parents make mistakes, I screwed up I wasn't in a good place. I know it is very hard to find out that parents aren't human. No matter what you think of me now I want you to know how important you are and how much I love you" seeing him turn and look at him her face slightly hopeful "I have to get to school … I'm not going to tell Dad" pulling her dressing gown closer around her "thank you" seeing him look at her there was no love in his eyes "I'm not doing this for you Christine, I'm doing it for dad, he doesn't deserve this" watching as Max walks away biting her lips did she deserve it she made one mistake how many did Tim make even now before he left and when Nat first came back he went to her.

Arriving at work, the morning slow, checking her phone several times, no text or voice message still, what if something happened to him, he would of called by now or at least reply to her text. Starting to dial his number, what is she to say, hanging up quickly, staring at the phone, she sends a quick text, waiting to hear her phone beep again, there is nothing. No reply. Had something happened to him was he okay maybe she should go and see him go to Parliament House what would she say she couldn't say she was here to see Spiros. Why is it when she wants her phone to ring it doesn't nothing. Deep in thought bought out of her deep thinking the phone rings not even looking at the number "Christine Williams" hearing the voice "oh Hi Tim" speaking to him had Max told him anything hanging up a while later half listening to what Tim had to say, dialling her mail box listening "you have no messages" opening up the texts still nothing, damn he would of rung by now wouldn't he? Shaking her head no give him to the end of the day.

Walking out of the office the phone burning a hole in her hand and bag nothing still. Sitting in the car holding the phone so many thoughts going through her mind did he get her message the thoughts there all day now out in force leaning over to open the glove box, getting the chocolate bar out, shovelling it her mouth for a moment and for a brief moment did he use her was he only after sex with her as she was Tim's wife.

Driving home did she want to go home finding herself driving around, why hadn't he replied was he ok was he nervous to call her, there was only one way to find out. Looking around she knew where she was, near Parliament house, it was here than he came down to her car the first time that she was playing a dangerous game the first time she wanted to see him again that she tried to pretend that she didn't end up her and wanted to talk about Tim. Her hands shaking as she dials his mobile, finally hearing his voice answer, she smiles, the voice she had heard many times lately the one that came into her office, the compliments he had paid her, the mouth that had kissed her the voice sounded different "Christine?" was it her imagination did he say her name differently, what was she to say now "yeah I …. I thought I would say hi and ummm do you want to meet up?"


End file.
